resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Grim
Grims are a strain of Chimera that first appears in Resistance 2. They are created by Spinners. ''Resistance 2 Grim are the latest byproduct of the Chimera's conversion process and are created by using Spinners, which capture human hosts and weave cocoons around them. The cocoon slowly rebuilds the host as they are converted into Grims. A Grim has the appearance of a nude, sinewy Hybrid, lacking cooling units. Their spines appear to bulge out too. The Grim's main form of attack is to rush at the player and engage in melee; this attack can be very powerful when in large groups. An average group can have up to twenty Grims. Surprisingly, they are tenacious creatures and can survive even if one of their limbs have been cut off (by a saw blade from a V7 Splicer or Rossmore Shotgun). They will crawl towards the player to attack if they have lost a leg, or hit the player with a severed arm. Grims appear to remain in a hibernation state in their cocoons, until any unwanted intruder enters their proximity. Also, Grims seem to remain in an indefinite length of time in gestation, as that in Chicago a large Grim population remains in the city, even two years after it is conquered by the Chimera, there are still cocoons located around. Strategy *Despite not wearing armor, Grims are more durable than Menials and can withstand roughly as much damage as a Hybrid. However, they can be killed in one shot by weapons such as the Rossmore 238 shotgun or .44 magnum. *The Rossmore 238 shotgun or the V7 Splicer are recommended, but the Splicer may only dismember the creatures instead of killing them. Importantly, Grims attack in swarms anywhere from a few to up to forty, and are quite fast, leaving the opportunity of retreat remote. *In any difficulty, without wasting ammo, the player can melee a Grim when they are in full charge, killing them instantly. Also making a trap with the Magnum's secondary fire makes it easier to kill a group of Grims. When playing in co-operative, Grims are often referred to as "Easy XP",because if the players have explosives, they can kill up to 25 Grims in a single blast.It's a good idea to melee lone Grims to conserve ammo, while using the shotgun or splicer to deal with groups of Grims. Resistance 3 Grims are among the Chimeran strains that are considered "feral". In appearances, the Grim have a red gash running from their neck to the middle of their chest and a less human-like skull than in ''Resistance 2, and are now larger, averaging eight feet tall; child Grims are no longer present, and even small Grim cocoons will hatch full-sized Grims. The strain shows some evidence of intelligence, throwing rocks or small debris at their enemy at unreachable distances rather than blindly charging. They are also capable of swimming. Intel describes a Grim as a "half-baked hybrid," stating that Grims are hatched before they are fully converted.Resistance 3 "Grim" enemy Journal It has never been made clear how a Spinner cocoon becomes a Hybrid, but according to this, Grims are actually an undesirable by-product of the process rather than its goal. Strategy *The Magnum's secondary fire can be effective in dispatching several Grims at once. *The Rossmore is very effective in dispatching Grims with a single buckshot in close-quarters. *The Atomizer is very useful against swarms of Grims due to its bolts emitting on multiple enemies, and its gravity well. *The Sledgehammer is recommended for killing small amounts of Grims, using it can also save ammunition. Fire Grims These special Fire Grims exclusively appear in the Brutality Pack and has the ability to set the player on fire and also capable to throw "fire bolts". Enemy Journal ''Resistance: Burning Skies Grims are seen fairly routinely in ''Burning Skies from the level George Washington Bridge and onwards while Tom Riley and Ellie Martinez escaping before the F-86 Sabres destroy the bridge. As in other games they hatch from pods and attack in large groups, and are vulnerable to anything but slow-firing weapons. The Grims in the game have pale skin with red highlights, and a shiny look to their bodies as if coated in slime. Unlike Resistance 2 and Resistance 3, Grims are created by the Crawlers. Strategy *The Mule's secondary fire can be effective against small group of Grims. *The Mauler is extremely effective for killing huge group of Grims. *The Fire Axe can kill a lone Grim, using it to conserve ammunition. *The Sw.A.R.M. can be very useful weapon for killing mass group of Grims. Intel Gallery ''Resistance 2'' Image:Grim_solob_marketing.jpg Image:Resistance-2.jpg Image:Resistance-2-20080516020946251 640w.jpg|A Black Ops soldier and several Grims as shown in Insomniac's tech demo. Image:Resistance-2-20080516020948595_640w.jpg Image:01 sketch-3zombiecolor2 psd jpgcopy.jpg|Grim concept art. Image:Zombies2.jpg Image:Zombies3.jpg ''Resistance 3'' Image:Resistance 3 New Chimera.png|A Grim as appears in the Resistance 3 reveal trailer. Image:Resistance-3.jpg Image:Rossmore.png Image:R3flickr10.jpg Image:R3 grims.jpg Image:Grims in Pennsylvania.jpg Image:R3minetowngrimattack.jpg Image:Grims in a subway.jpg 368cc3cefc4b9a8b8cf8a124292b4da1.jpg|A group of grims ''Resistance: Burning Skies'' RqPlqaes67eyjiw7.jpg Trivia *The spindly, skeletal Grims are probably named after the "Grim Reaper." *The Grim attack scenes are very clearly influenced by the horde attacks in the Left4Dead games. *Prior to the release of Resistance 2 Grims were called "zombies" in SRPA files unlocked from SRPAnet. In fact, in Resistance: The Gathering Storm, the Grims are explicitly called "zombies." *An ordinary Grim is extremely similar to 'Runners' on the PS3 exclusive: Dead Nation. The characteristics of a Runner involve appearing out of shadows, running threateningly fast and being quite easy to kill, much like the grim. The appearance of both creatures are similar as well, the only difference being that the Runner has much less eyes. ''Resistance 2'' *If the player melees a Grim cocoon twice, the cocoon will break and a dead Grim will fall to the ground (assuming it's in an area where cocoons hatch, otherwise it will be empty). During online co-op players will get 25xp for destroying a grim cocoon. *In the Japanese trailers for Resistance 2, Grims were the main stars of the trailers, using live action footage of a man in a Grim suit. Two of these trailers were made, including "The Grim Show", which starred a rapping Grim.http://www.gametrailers.com/user-movie/the-grim-show/288652 *A Grim multiplayer skin is available in Competitive mode if purchased from the Collector's Edition or downloaded from the Playstation Store. *Grims appear in many heights, the strain apparently being able to form from humans of almost any age. *Grims are the only Chimera in the game that can be dismembered by the V7 Splicer. *Grims can continue to attack even if they are dismembered by the V7 Splicer. Some even crawl if they lose a leg. *Also, if you use the Splicer's secondary fire which charges up the blade while holding it in place and cut the grims chest it is possible to kill them instantly. It is however, a risky move. *All Grims are spawned without any clothing or cooling apparatus. The basic Hybrid from Resistance: Fall of Man and Resistance: Retribution are seen wearing military slacks which the comatose body was converted wearing, and so it seems that the new cocoons the Grims incubate inside dissolve any clothing the infected body was wearing at the time, although Grims depicted in Resistance: The Gathering Storm, concept art, and a single Grim body in Twin Falls are seen with clothing still on. *In the Resistance 2 ''Co-op campaign, once killed, Grims can drop ammunition packs for Specter Team players, even though they don't carry weapons. *A Grim coccoon found inside a dog kennel in Twin Falls, Idaho implies that Grims can also be created from animals, as a very small Grim body appears when it is destroyed. While this could be intended to show a human child taking shelter in the kennel, this interpretation leaves no explanation of what happened to the dog. Resistance 3 *Every April Fool's Day (April 1st), Grims will throw garden gnomes instead of stones in every level they appear in. *In the trailer for the Brutality DLC one Grim's tongue looks like a hand. *Unlike the leech skin for Resistance 3's multiplayer, the skin is the second rarest to gain as it takes half the time to get the leech's skin. *Unlike in ''Resistance 2, Grims can survive and attack the player after any of their limbs have been blown off or dismembered for only short period of time, until it collapse and dies. *The resistance 2 grims are mentioned in the grim intel even though they dont appear in resistance 3 it can be found in malikovs version of the intel as soon as you enter the intel. *unlike resistance 2 grims appear in every level however unlike the resistance 2 grims which appear in most of the levels they appeared in the resistance 3 grims only appear in part of the levels they appear in. ''Resistance: Burning Skies *Oddly, Ellie Martinez knows exactly what Grims are despite ''Resistance: Retribution implying they did not exist at all before the invasion. Characters knowing more than they have any good reason to is a recurring issue in the game. *Despite the presence of Grims in the game, not a single Spinner is ever encountered and the Spires which are seen are instead filled with Crawlers. *More inexpicably, Grim Pods are found inside a Conversion Center. Sources Category:Chimera Category:Resistance 2 Enemies Category:Resistance 3 Enemies Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Enemies